Nas Pontas
by Bela Wandnoir
Summary: Podemos fazer uma aposta, bailarina, se quiser.


Fic feita para o IV Challenge da Nova Geração do Marauder's Map, no qual recebeu Prata. ^^

**Nome:** Nas Pontas  
**Autor:** Bela  
**Tipo:** One-shot  
**Gênero:** Friendship/Romance  
**Classificação:** Livre  
**Personagens/Casais:** Victorie/Teddy  
**Situação:** Pais entrando na hora errada  
**Item: **Quarto Bagunçado

**Disclaimer: Se você reconhecer qualquer coisa, essa coisa não é minha.**

* * *

**NAS PONTAS**

-Duvido que você consiga, Teddy. – Desafiou, cruzando os braços e levantando as sobrancelhas.

-Ah, é? Você duvida? – Teddy sorriu maliciosamente – Podemos fazer uma aposta, bailarina, se quiser.

Victorie não pôde evitar sorrir. Estavam discutindo por um bom tempo, e não deixaria passar uma oportunidade de calar a boca do Teddy para sempre. Ele com certeza perderia, não tinha chance.

-Aceito a aposta. Mas saiba que você vai perder.

Ele riu alto.

-É o que vamos ver. O que quer apostar?

A loira mordeu o lábio inferior, pensando. Então teve uma ideia que a fez sorrir de novo.

-Se você não conseguir, deverá ficar com a aparência que _eu_ escolher por um mês. – Concluiu, triunfante.

Teddy fez uma careta, odiava quando obrigavam-no a fixar sua aparência. Ela sabia que ele também não deixaria passar a chance, mas não tinha medo do que o garoto pediria. Sabia que ele ia perder de qualquer forma. Mesmo assim, não gostou do sorriso malicioso dele.

-Certo, e se eu conseguir, você tem que me beijar.

Victorie revirou os olhos. De novo aquela história.

-Tudo bem. – Ela deu de ombros - Você vai perder mesmo...

Ele exibiu um olhar vitorioso, enquanto ela virava-se para procurar a sapatilhas. Mas parecia que isto seria impossível. O quarto estava literalmente uma zona. Dominique não tinha jeito mesmo. As duas irmãs estavam dividindo o ex-quarto de tia Ginny na the Burrow durante estas férias de Natal. Victorie era sempre organizada e perfeccionista, mas era muito complicado conviver com a irmã. O malão de Dominique estava aberto no meio do quarto (que já não era grande) e todo o conteúdo dele estava espalhado no chão e em cima das duas camas. Victorie atravessou o quarto, tomando cuidado para não pisar em nada, até chegar ao próprio malão, fechado em um canto. Afastou duas revistas de fofoca e esmaltes que a irmã caçula largara ali e finalmente conseguiu abrir as fivelas e analisar seus pertences.

- Aqui está. - Vic alcançou as sapatilhas de ponta _Gaynor_*, duas _ponteiras*_, um par de meias finas e esparadapros, e voltou novamente para perto de Teddy. – Vou te mostrar como se faz.

Ela dobrou a barra da calça jeans, tirou as botas e as meias de lã, enfaixou os dedos dos pés, colocou as ponteiras, as meias finas, e depois as sapatilhas, amarrando as duas fitas rosas em volta do tornozelo fino. Então levantou-se e ficou nas pontas dos pés.

-Parece fácil... – Teddy debochou.

Victorie olhou-o irritada.

-Todo mundo acha isso, mas as pessoas possuem ideias muito erradas sobre o ballet.

Ele revirou os olhos.

-Lá vem você, bailarina... me dá logo este negócio. Aí você vai ver que consigo.

A loira desceu das pontas e sentou na cama para tirá-las. Ele ficou em silêncio por algum tempo, apenas observando-a, mas não aguentou deixar de perguntar:

-Vic? – Ela levantou os olhos para ele. – Por que que você finalmente aceitou me beijar?

-Porque tenho certeza que você vai perder. – Ela deixou os cabelos caírem em seu rosto para que ele não visse o sorriso que apareceu em seus lábios. Admitiu para si mesma que talvez não fosse tão ruim assim beijar o Teddy. Ele era até bonito, quando não estava com um nariz muito grande, orelhas de elefante ou cabelo azul. Geralmente, como naquele momento, ele estava apenas moreno com os olhos castanhos, para que, segundo ele, parecesse "normal".

- Então você não me beijaria se não fosse por causa de uma aposta?

-Não. – Ela respondeu e viu que o garoto parecia desapontado. Sentiu o próprio rosto vermelho, mas sabia que ele não podia ver. Desamarrou a fita da segunda sapatilha e tirou a meia e a ponteira.

-Mas por que...

-Aqui, Teddy, tenta logo. – Ela estendeu-lhe o par de sapatilhas, as meias e as ponteiras.

Ele suspirou e pegou os objetos. A garota mordeu o lábio.

-O que foi? – O moreno perguntou.

-Não sei se vai servir...

-Não esquenta. – Ele piscou para a loira. Tirou os tênis e meias e olhou fixamente para os pés, que começaram a encolher e diminuir. Vic suspirou e Teddy riu, enfiando as ponteiras e sapatilhas. Ela ajudou-o a amarrar as fitas.

-Pronto, agora tenta. – Ela falou, dando um passo para trás e quase enfiando o pé dentro do caldeirão de Dominique.

O moreno sorriu confiante, e, apoiando-se na cama, conseguiu subir lentamente. Não estava exatamente _em cima_ _das pontas_*, e seus pés estavam posicionados em algum lugar entre a _primeira e a sexta_*, mas ele deu um jeito de se achar.

-Viu? Consegui.

Victorie riu.

-Você tem que pelo menos soltar-se da cama e tentar ficar em equilíbrio por alguns segundos. Se não fosse assim, qualquer uma se chamaria de bailarina fazendo aula apenas _na barra_*.

Teddy suspirou.

-Está certo, então.

Desajeitadosamente, o garoto transferiu seu peso para cerca de quatro centímetros quadrados, e tentou retirar o apoio da cama. Seus pés vacilaram, e teve que abrir os braços para não cair. Victorie, sentindo que estava à uma distância perigosa dele, deu alguns passos para trás, e sentiu algo perfurar seu pé descalço. Gritou de dor quando o sangue começou a manchar o chão, e Teddy aproximou-se para ajudá-la, mas desequilibrou-se e caiu em cima da garota. Vic apenas pensou que não podia ficar pior, mas neste momento a porta abriu e Fleur e Bill Weasley entraram no quarto. A_gora_ a situação não poderia ficar pior. Assim que pensou isso pela segunda vez, a loira sentiu o zíper de sua blusa, que havia enroscado-se em alguma coisa do chão repleto de objetos, estourar. Estava errada. A situação não podia ficar pior, pois _já estava_ péssima.

Seus pais olhavam perplexos a cena e Teddy soltou uma risada. Vic olhou-a irritada. Tentou imaginar o que Fleur e Bill estavam vendo. Sua filha de dezesseis anos caída no meio do quarto extremamente bagunçado, com o pé sangrando, o zíper da única blusa que usava estourado – revelando partes da pele branca que não poderiam ser reveladas – e com um garoto usando sapatilhas de ballet em cima dela com as mãos apoiadas no lugar errado. Com certeza, devia ser hilário. Ela sentiu-se corar, e virou lentamente a cabeça para olhar os pais.

Bill estava com uma expressão indecisa no rosto, como se tentasse decidir se devia ou não ficar bravo ou dizer alguma coisa. Fleur, pelo rosto vermelho, parecia estar irritada. Victorie xingou baixinho. O pé estava latejando, e Teddy em cima dela não ajudava em nada. Mexeu-se um pouco incomodada, e o moreno pareceu finalmente perceber o que estava acontecendo e sentou-se.

-Victorie...- Bill suspirou, sem saber o que dizer.

Fleur revirou os olhos. Largou bruscamente a travessa de biscoitos que carregava no criado-mudo repleto de ingredientes para poções. Ainda nervosa, virou-se para a filha mais velha:

-O que significa isso, Victorie? – Questionou, com as mãos na cintura. – Que espécie de brincadeira perigosa é essa que você inventou agora?

Vic sentou-se lentamente e abriu a boca para dizer algo, mas conteve-se. Não sabia o que dizer para a mãe. Não podia dizer a verdade, porque não a aprovaria, mas tampouco conseguiria mentir. O que devia fazer então?

-Hã... Fleur... eu... – Bill tentou começar de novo, largando também uma bandeja com dois copos de leite no chão e passando as mãos pelos cabelos ruivos – Eu acho que... – não continuou. Bill era péssimo com palavras, ainda mais em um momento assim.

Teddy parecia extremamente perturbado, e olhava na direção da janela, para longe da pequena família. Fleur ignorou o marido, voltando-se mais uma vez para a filha. Parecia que gritaria ou diria alguma coisa rude, mas respirou fundo e conteve-se. Se esta situação tivesse ocorrido anos antes, ela com certeza já teria gritado algumas coisas, mas agora aprendera a se controlar.

-Preciso falar com você. Limpe essa bagunça – ela gesticulou o quarto – e depois desça imediatamente.

Desta vez, a filha não pôde ficar quieta.

-Mas, mãe, essa bagunça é da Dominique. Eu não tenho culpa se...

Fleur sacudiu a cabeça, como se dissesse que não adiantava discutir, e saiu do quarto. Bill ainda ficou ali parado observando a cena, mas parecia que finalmente havia recuperado a capacidade de elaborar períodos completos.

-Faça o que sua mãe mandou. Depois também quero falar com você e... com a sua irmã. – Com isso, ele também saiu do quarto.

* * *

No dia seguinte, Victorie estava sentada embaixo de uma árvore, no jardim da the Burrow, lendo um livro. Nem percebeu Teddy aproximando-se até que ele estivesse sentado ao seu lado.

-Então, como foi? – Vic sabia ao que ele estava referindo-se. Não haviam se falado direito desde de o pequeno incidente no quarto dela. Depois que ele ajudara-lhe a limpar o quarto com magia, ela teve que descer e ouvir a mãe repetindo um milhão de vezes que ela devia ser mais prudente. Não adiantou contar a história toda (omitindo a parte sobre beijar Teddy). Ela continuava o interminável discurso sobre responsabilidade. Depois, teve que aturar o pai tentando começar uma conversa sobre o risco de engravidar, o que resultou em longos minutos constrangedores e que não aumentaram em nada seus conhecimentos sobre o assunto. Suspirou.

-Péssimo. – Respondeu, recordando as cenas e palavras. – Estou de castigo para aprender a não inventar brincadeiras irresponsáveis e imaturas.

-Não é tão ruim assim. – Teddy respondeu, inocente. – Você sabe que eles só querem o seu melhor...

-Ah, você diz isso porque não tem... –Victorie arrependeu-se imediatamente do que estava prestes a dizer. Não devia ter aberto a boca, mas as palavras saíram antes que ela pudesse controlar. Estava irritada com ele, afinal, o garoto não sofrera nenhuma consequência pelo ato do qual também participara. Não pensou antes de falar, mas assim que viu o sorriso triste dele, acrescentou apressadamente: - Desculpa, Teddy. Eu não...

-Não tem problema. – Ele balançou a cabeça, olhando para o chão. _Pais_ era um assunto delicado para o moreno, mas ele não queria fazer-se de fraco na frente dela, por isso mudou rapidamente de assunto: - Então, quem ganhou a aposta?

Ela pareceu um pouco confusa, mas depois de um segundo de hesitação, sorriu.

-Eu, é claro. Você não aguentou nem meio segundo.

-Eu estava tentando te ajudar! – Ele debochou. –Se você não fosse tão desastrada, eu teria ganhado!

-Duvido. Mas, se você quiser, podemos encontrar um juiz e deixar que ele decida quem vai ganhar a aposta... – a loira brincou.

-Eu ouvi a palavra _juiz_ e _aposta_? - Victorie olhou surpresa para tio George, que aparecera aparentemente de lugar nenhum. – Em Hogwarts, eu era um grande destaque para juiz de aposta. – Ele piscou e sentou-se ao lado dos mais jovens. – Então, quais eram os termos?

Vic abriu a boca para protestar e explicar que estava apenas brincando, mas Teddy foi mais rápido.

-Claro, tio, você pode ser o juiz. – E ele começou a contar toda a história para George antes que Victorie pudesse interromper.

Quando o moreno terminou, o ruivo voltou-se interessado para a garota:

-É tudo verdade isso, Vic? Ele contou a história certa? – A loira concordou, de mau-humor e extremamente irritada com Teddy por ele não ter omitido absolutamente nenhum pedaço, contando em detalhes até quais eram as partes que apareceram na sua blusa estragada. – Se é assim... – o tio continuou, franzindo as sobrancelhas – Bem, vocês não deixaram muitos termos estabelecidos, por isso é meio complicado.

-Como assim? – perguntou Teddy.

-Por exemplo, vocês deviam ter definido quanto tempo você devia ter ficado no _equilíbrio (_é isso, né Vic?). Como vocês não fizeram isso, Teddy ganhou, porque ele subiu nas pontas, afinal. – O garoto sorriu vitorioso, mas George continuou: - Porém, o objetivo principal da Vic era provar para você como o ballet não é tão fácil quanto parece, e ela conseguiu isso também, já que você caiu.

A garota, que havia permanecido quieta até então, interrompeu o tio:

-Mas e então, quem ganhou?

-Bem, acho que podemos considerar um empate, não? – George sorriu malicioso. – Acho que os dois devem pagar o que prometeram, e sei que a Vic levará a melhor nisso. Você achou a brecha, né, garota?

Vic não pôde evitar sorrir.

-Desde de o início.

-Então sabe o que fazer. – O Weasley piscou para os outros dois e subitamente aparatou. Era uma mania sua, aparatar sem cerimônias.

O moreno parecia confuso.

-O que ele quis dizer com _brecha_, Vic?

Ela olhou-o pelo canto do olho e disse suavemente:

-Ele quis dizer que você deixou uma brecha, Teddy. Percebi desde o início, mas é óbvio que eu não te contei, ela me beneficia. Parece que tio George também percebeu que você deixou escapar algo, e por isso fez aquele comentário.

Ele franziu a testa.

-Ainda não entendi. Onde errei?

-Ah, primeiro você vai ter que cumprir sua parte do trato. – Ela riu. –Depois eu cumpro a minha.

Teddy suspirou.

-Como você quer que eu fique?

A loira demorou para responder. Olhou-o de alto a baixo, imaginando em quantas coisas engraçadas poderia fazer ele se fixar. Pensou em várias possibilidades, mas acabou concluindo que gostava de Teddy do jeito que ele era. Não havia como mudar isso.

-Como você quiser. - Respondeu enfim – Gosto de você do jeito que é e você não precisa mudar por causa de mim.

Ele sorriu e aproximou-se dela, sussurrando:

-Então agora é hora de você cumprir a _sua_ parte.

Ele aproximou-se mais, mas Vic afastou-o.

-Peraí, ainda não te contei qual é a brecha.

-Você não pode me contar depois? – Ele perguntou, aborrecido.

-Não. – A loira respondeu suavemente. –Porque a brecha é justamente esta. – Gesticulou para a proximidade entre os dois. – Se eu perdesse, deveria te beijar. Mas você não especificou o jeito nem lugar. – Ela sorriu e deu-lhe um rápido beijo na testa. – Considere agora minha dívida paga.

Victorie riu e levantou-se. Antes que ele pudesse dizer qualquer coisa, saiu correndo na direção da casa. Ouviu o moreno chamando-a e correndo atrás dela, mas ignorou-o. Entrou rindo no quarto que estava novamente bagunçado e sentou-se na cama. "_Talvez na próxima, Teddy",_ pensou, sorrindo mais ainda.

* * *

**ESCLARECENDO ALGUMAS EXPRESSÕES...**

*_Gaynor_: Gaynor Minden é uma marca americana de sapatilhas de pontas.

*_Ponteiras:_ Com o formato de metade de uma meia, as ponteiras encapam os dedos dos pés das bailarinas para protegê-los.

*_Em cima das pontas:_ É uma expressão usada para designar se a pessoa subiu adequadamente ou não nas pontas. Geralmente, a pessoa está _em cima das pontas_ quando os quatro centímetros da ponta da sapatilha estão devidamente encostados no chão. Teddy é inexperiente, portanto tem dificuldade em firmar os pés nas sapatilhas.

*_Primeira e sexta:_ São duas posições para os pés no ballet. A sexta é a mais simples: os pés ficam fechados e paralelos. Na primeira, os pés fazem um ângulo de 180º entre si, com os calcanhares se encostando e os joelhos esticados. Nas pontas, os pés na primeira ficam esticados e com os calcanhares virados um para o outro. O que eu quis dizer com esta expressão é que Teddy estava vacilando, ou seja, seus pés não tinham uma posição específica.

*_Na barra:_ A primeira parte de uma aula de ballet é feita _na barra_. As bailarinas ficam apoiadas em uma barra de madeira ou ferro para fazerem os passos solicitados.

**N/A: O tempo durante o qual a fic se passa não está estabelecido, mas eu acredito que seja alguns meses antes do Epílogo de Deathly Hallows, antes dos dois começarem a namorar de verdade. :D Obrigada por ler e... review?**


End file.
